This invention refers to a method and an apparatus for mixing liquid chemical components, in particular for the production of polyurethane foams, in which positive use is made of the turbulency and swirling action caused by the injection of pressurized jets of chemical components, in order to provide a methodology tending to improve the mixing processes by impingement and by the turbulency induced by a pressure drop in conventional self-cleaning apparatuses.